


lava lamp

by TTYUNIE



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bang shihyuk is literally done eith everything, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pneumonia, Yeonbin, Yeonbin being sassy, theyre kinda cute tho, this is literally an stupid ass plot lol, weird af, yeonjun is kind of an ass here but soobin is an ass back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTYUNIE/pseuds/TTYUNIE
Summary: after breaking his strongly admired lava lamp, yeonjun goes back to the store to get a new one. He only wanted a lava lamp, not a tall blue haired bunny-like male to call his.[yea ik, its a weird plot.]
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	lava lamp

"OW- SHIT!" Yeonjun gasped, trying to save his descending lava lamp, only to burn himself with the hot substance inside of the lamp.

"ouch ouch ouch!" Yeonjun murmured, charging to the bathroom to dump water onto his burning hand. He slammed the bathroom door open, rummaging through the drawers after applying cold water and healing cream.

He slipped the bandage on, only having little knowledge of things like these. He sighs and sighs and gets back up to fix his now broken lava lamp.

It had been a normal day for the pink head, but that was until he had bumped onto his desk and it all came crashing down from there.

Yeonjun had an obsession with lava lamps, an extremely weird obsession. At one point in his life, his house was filled with glowing lamps with little orb slimes in them.

From the events today, you can clearly see why yeonjun ended up with only one left. They were expensive anyways.

"Now, I have to go get a new one..." he groaned, exasperated. "This was the fourth one this week!"

He has scolded himself many times for getting his clumsy ass in trouble, over and over again. But it somehow winds up happening again.

(Like that one that one time yeonjun left his lava lamp on for too long and it caught on fire.)

Without thinking hesitating, the male gets into the car and drives to the nearest store shortly after cleaning up his mess.

Though he's spent half his money on them, yeonjun will never stop buying lava lamps, they just mean so much to him.

As soon as he stepped out of his car, the lad trudged through the parking lot and into the store.

"Ahhh." Yeonjun inhaled the air around him. "Bang Shiyuk's." Yeonjun skipped the store, looking for the latest version of some sort of lava lamp— also looking for the shop owner, Bang Shiyuk.

A pretty old guy, owned this store for pretty much his whole lifetime. The senior had been like a grandpa to him.

His eyes scanned all over the area, looking for those human and the device. Yeonjun's fox eyes had landed on an orange and green colored lamp.

"Ah! There we go!" He scooted closer, examining the object for any scratches or marks (though it's most likely he'd be the one causing them later on.)

Yeonjun was so lost in his concentration that the quiet voice of a tall blue haired male had not alarmed him yet.

"S-sir? Sir? Hello? HELLO?" The other yelled, making yeonjun jump. Yeonjun scowled and didn't spare a glance at the other.

But a feather-light tap persistently bounced up and down on yeonjun's shoulder blade. He finally turned around, to meet a boy way taller than him. He had metallic blue bangs that fell over his brown eyes.

"What?!" Yeonjun demanded, wanting to go back to his examination. "Sir, i apologize for interrupting but I have to place these back over there." Yeonjun looked at the boxes in the other's hand.

The cotton candy haired boy scoffed before moving aside, as told to do so. Of course, the quiet scoff didn't go unnoticed by the worker.

"pft, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today..." yeonjun's eyes narrowed as he eyed down the blue haired boy. If he was going to be honest, the other was pretty attractive.

"Oh, shut up and just pay for my things already!"

Soobin took the box with the lava lamp in it. "Alrighty!"

They walked over to the counter, where one other cashier was lazily staring at his nintendo switch, gobbling his beef jerky.

"Where's Bang Shiyuk?" Yeonjun asked with raised eyebrows.

"Boss? Oh, he's at a funeral." Yeonjun nodded. He looked around the store; besides a few people, the place was deserted.

Yeonjun looked up to find the blue haired male struggling with the old cash register, nagging his co-worker.

"So, choi soobin..." He smirked.

The boy known as soobin pressed his lips onto a thin line. "Wow, you can read name tags. Good job." Soobin yawned unimpressed.

Yeonjun giggled along and admired the blue haired boy.

After paying for his things, yeonjun went back to his cramped apartment, content about his new lava lamp, also content about meeting someone new to annoy.

After setting up his lava lamp, yeonjun continues on with his day.

-

Of course, not everything lasts. Especially not yeonjun's lava lamps.

Because the very next day, yeonjun found his lava lamp, dead. It was scattered all over and honestly, yeonjun wasn't surprised.

Maybe it was his dog, or he slept walk that night, but he didn't mind. Running to Bang Shiyuk's was a daily kinda thing now.

Again, yeonjun hopped into the car. "I didn't like the colors of that one anyways.." yeonjun glanced at the abandoned plastic bag, where his now broken lava lamp was lying in yesterday.

"At least I get to see that soobin guy again."

Yeonjun parked his car, skipping along the sidewalks and into the store. He was welcomed by soobin, and the another co worker except it was a girl this time.

Soobin's eyes enlarged at the sight of the pink head. "What are you doing here?" Soobin asked. "I should be asking you that." Yeonjun teased.

"This is my fucking job." Soobin replied bluntly. "Why are you asking about me? Did you miss meee~"

"What the hell? No! We met yesterday." Yeonjun pouted. "Oh well. My lava lamp broke again."

"Again?" Soobin made a face while yeonjun's hands roamed over the isles. "Yup, it happens on a weekly basis at this point."

Yeonjun glances over at the isle full of tech devices, where the lamp he desires is sitting.

He squints at each and everyone of them. If they came alive, the poor objects would be scared and intimidated.

After a while, soobin notices that yeonjun never came out of the store. "I'll be right back, noona." The girl known as soobin's co-worker hummed and brought her attention back to her phone.

"Sir?" Soobin walked around warily. "I have a name, dumbass. It's yeonjun, choi yeonjun."

Soobin raises his eyebrows, following the smooth voice. "You sound like a hoe."

"Why do you care?!" Soobin perked up when he finally found the isle that the shorter was lying in. "Sir, you've been here for about..." soobin takes a look at his watch. "A mere thirty minutes."

"Did i ask?" Yeonjun growled. "No, but even if you didn't, I would've said so anyways." Soobin reminded with a smug look.

"Whatever. You just came to remind me about time? Wow." Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "If I were the owner, i'd surely kick you out."

Yeonjun held back a laugh. "You're too talkative for your own good, soobin." Surprisingly, soobin blushed before stomping away with a dreamy smile.

Yeonjun softly chuckled to himself.

-

Only a few days after buying his lava lamp, yeonjun broke it, again. At this point, yeonjun couldn't tell whether the universe was doing it on purpose or not. But it doesn't really matter, because yeonjun's not complaining.

After a few months, yeonjun goes to Bang's over and over and over again. "There hasn't been a week where this kid hasn't come back here to get a new lava lamp." Shiyuk tells soobin.

And of course, it would only make sense for the two to get closer. Though they were much more aware of each other, that didn't hold back the teasing and remarks.

Sometimes, yeonjun even made excuses to go see the taller by breaking his own lava lamps.

One day, yeonjun was in an extremely bad mood, stomping into the store. His mood that day wasn't like any other, it wasn't a snarky playful kind of mean, it was just an irritating mean.

That was according to soobin.

"Hey, hyung!" Soobin smiled. However, yeonjun had walked right past him, straight to where the lava lamps sat.

Soobin had shrugged it off pretty easily, but he wasn't annoyed.

Not yet, at least.

Yeonjun eyed soobin and looked down to the dirty floor as he made his way to the counter to pay off his lava lamp (which will soon be dead).

"You have to start setting funerals for these poor lava lamps, hyung. What do you do to them, torture them?" Soobin laughed, trying to brighten up the awkward tension.

However, yeonjun didn't play along. Instead, his eyes stayed fixated on his phone screen, which was off.

"Hyung? Are you oka-"

"I mean this is a good store.." yeonjun started. "But I never expected a cutie like you to be here. What a waste of looks."

Suddenly, the mood shifted.

Soobin grit his teeth. Though he tried to look intimidating, yeonjun found it cute.

"I know you aren't going there, I mean speaking from the fact that you're buying a lava lamp."

Yeonjun laughs in amusement, he absolutely loves pissing people off. But he stopped in his tracks as soobin finished his sentence.

"Who even buys that these days? Something so useless..."

Yeonjun's blood ran cold. "Excuse me?"

"I said that I always found it weird that you bought these, but I held back from saying so. You on the other hand...you can't keep you're big mouth shut-"

"Oh, don't even try, soobin. You work at a thirty year old shop with no life. Of course you'd act like this." Yeonjun shot back. They obviously weren't playing around anymore.

"Oh I know the guy obsessed with lava lamps isn't talking!" Soobin yelled, in a mocking tone. "You don't understand how much these mean to me, soobin..." yeonjun looked at the lamp in his hands.

"It's a fucking lamp!"

Yeonjun froze. He felt like beating the shit out of soobin. "Hyung, what does it even mean to you? Huh? What can you even do with these-"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." Yeonjun ran out of the store, droplets of tears already springing out of his eyes.

"DO ME A FAVOR, HYUNG?" Soobin continued. "CRY A RIVER, BUILD A BRIDGE, AND GET THE FUCK OVER IT!"

"Soobin? Soobin whipped his head around, to find his boss; arms crossed, distressed face, cold manner. "Were you arguing with a customer?"

"He was a friend-"

"You were arguing with yeonjun?" The distress in Bang Shiyuk's face shifted from a distressed one, to a sincere one.

"Boss, how can I help it? He insults me for no apparent reason— TO DEFEND A FUCKING LAMP."

Soobin ranted while Shiyuk smiled fondly. "C'mere, bin. I have a short story to tell you."

"Ugh, is it something about when you were a kid or something? 'back when i was a kid we didn't fight blah blah blah-" soobin mimicked.

The grandpa laughed along. "Actually, it's about yeonjun." Soobin looked up. Suddenly, he was invested.

The tall lad nodded, signaling for the senior to go on. "Do you know why he's admires lamps, soobin?"

Soobin shook his head side to side. Come to think of it, soobin has never asked the boy why he had kept coming back to buy more. I mean, why waste money if it's gone? Just let it be, right?

"Well, where shall I start." Bang Shiyuk put his cane aside as he sets himself down on a stool, soobin trailing behind.

"You see, yeonjun had a younger brother." Soobin raised an eyebrow. "Though he wasn't biological, they were very close and loved each other a lot. They cherished each other." Soobin smiled at the thought of yeonjun holding a little kid in his arms.

"But unfortunately, not all good things last." Shiyuk croaked. "His brother was diagnosed with pneumonia at age eleven." Soobin quietly gasped.

"At age twelve, it only got worse. They're parents didn't pay much attention to it, saying that it'd eventually fade away and all. But of course, they were wrong."

"The kid had it for three years. Yup, he was a strong one. There was one point where he was all fine, but like I said, not all good things last. Sadly, he passed away last year, right after yeonjun left high school. He was at a party, unaware of everything. When he came back, the only thing left from his little brother was a lava lamp."

"Their parents had trashed everything away, heart broken from the event. The only reason why they didn't throw the lava lamp away was because they didn't even know it was his. It was yeonjun's and his brother's little secret."

_"Hyungie!" The twelve year old jumped into his step brother's arms. "Jihoonie!" He cooed. "What's up, hyung?" Yeonjun laughed._

_"I was about to go to the store-"_

_"Buy a lava lamp!"_

_"What?"_

_"Buy a lava lamp?" Yeonjun stood there with a perplexed look. "How come, hoonie?"_

_"I just like them. I wanna collect as many as I can! Before...before..." jihoon looked up at his hyung with sad eyes._

_"Before I go, hyung."_

_Yeonjun covered his ears, refusing to hear the words. "No no no. Hoonie's gonna stay with me forever!" Yeonjun forced a smile._

_Jihoon looked away with teary eyes. "Hyung, you'll have to accept some day that I won't be here any longer. It's just how it is..."_

_Yeonjun already had tears streaming down his face, jihoon felt bad for bringing the topic up. "H-hey, can we please go get a lava lamp?"_

_Yeonjun flashed a forced smile again. "Of course, anything for my hoonie."_

_As they roamed around the shop (Bang Shiyuk's, as you know it;), jihoon smiled at the tower of lava lamps._

_"Why do you want a lava lamp, hoon?" The elder questioned, sticking his hands in his pocket. Jihoon smirked before motioning to get closer._

_"Hyung, you have to keep this a secret!" He giggled. "I'm going to make a collection of_ _them. And whenever I feel sad, I just stare at the little orb thingies and watch them float around. It's relaxing for me..."_

_Yeonjun looked down and smiled softly. The boy was too innocent for his own good. He came forward to hug his little brother._

_"Hyung, when i'm gone, do you promise to keep at least this one lava lamp safe?" Jihoon pointed to the one in his hand._

_"Of course."_

-

"So yeonjun collected a lot, he eventually developed an obsession along with it, it's not a bad obsession though. Even if he breaks a lot of them, the original lava lamp from his brother is somewhere in his house."

"...so t-that's why he's so fond of them?" Shiyuk nodded and at this point soobin didn't bother to hold back his tears.

"I'm a horrible, horrible person! I-i didn't know.." he sobbed violently. Shiyuk reached forward to smack his head, bringing soobin back to reality.

"Then go apologize and tell him you idiot!" Soobin jumped up. "Y-you're right...yeah!" He grabbed his coat and rode his bike to the address shiyuk gave him.

And there he was, standing in front of yeonjun's door.

Knock knock

Soobin was about to speak up, let the pink haired boy know that he's there. But he figured that it'd be better to stay shut so he doesn't lower the chances of talking to him..

the boy he liked.

Soobin was struck— he liked yeonjun? No...that can't be-

The door suddenly opened, and the two boys on either side jumped at the presence of one another. "S-soobin, please leave." Yeonjun replied with a smile.

"I'm here to apologize-"

"It's fine." 

They stood in deafening silence for what seemed like an eternity. "I'm guessing shiyuk told you about..h-him?" Yeonjun's voice wobbled and soobin could feel his head spin.

"...yes. I came here to tell you that-"

"I don't need your pity, bin!" Yeonjun raised his voice, slapping his hand over his mouth as he sees soobin flinched.

"...actually, I came here to show you this."

Soobin pulled out a silver lava lamp in a squared container instead of a cylinder one. "U-uhm...shiyuk told me that, uhhh..."

Soobin has never seen anyone as happy as yeonjun the moment he pulled out the lava lamp.

"T-that's.." he stared it down. "That's the lava lamp! THAT MY HOONIE ASKED FOR BEFORE HE..." yeonjun lunged forward and grabbed the lamp, sobbing into the taller's chest.

Soobin rubbed circles around his back. And soon, both of them were a crying mess. After a while of calming down, yeonjun looked up at soobin.

"Thank y-you so much bin." He sniffled. "You don't know how much this means to me...I- i've been looking everywhere for this but i never found it."

Soobin had a glint of hope in the elder's eyes. "I'm sorry, hyung. I didn't know it was a sensitive topic for you, and I wouldn't have even gone near there. I'm really sorry, I really am."

The way soobin had so much sincerity on his face made yeonjun want to cry. "Listen...i'm not a person to forgive, but if hoonie were here—" he chuckled softly "he'd forgive you in a heartbeat."

The way soobin's heart ran 200 miles per hour.

"I'm sorry too, bin. I..." soobin smiled at the flustered yeonjun. "I'm catching feelings for you. And i hated it, i hated it so much. Because all i wanted to focus on was hoonie, lava lamps, and school."

"So i thought being a bitch today would get you off of me, but look where it led to." He awkwardly smiled. "But then I realized, I like your affection, and your giggles— and your soft smile."

Soobin looked down embarrassed. "Okay, okay. Don't be a cheesy bitch, hyung." They burst into a fit of laughs. "I like you too."

And when they both looked up at the same time to fin each other's eyes, that's when they new that:

A lava lamp can cause a burn onto their flesh, but their affection can spread warmth through out their whole bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> i was so proud of this fic but looking back at it, its so weird lmfao. Anyways, another wattpad draft;)


End file.
